Talk:Dinoco 400 sequence
Transcript I'm not sure I see the relevance of this transcript. Am I to assume from the link at the bottom that this is an attempt to post a transcript of the whole film on Pixar Wiki? If that's the case, that floats just a little too close to excessive for my comfort levels. —Scott (talk) 19:39, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, this isn't going to work. I appreciate the energy that went into making this, but it's not a good idea to transcribe an entire movie onto the wiki, for a bunch of reasons: :* It violates the screenwriter's copyright. :* It's non-encyclopedic. :* It makes us look obsessive, and not in a good way. :We can't do stuff like this. -- Danny (talk) 20:18, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::How do you know? Let's just see how it turns out. I think it will work, and if it doesn't, that's fine, too. But it's working for now. ::By the way, we are not Wikipedia, remember? We are not an encyclopedia, either. ;-) FLAGFREAK 21:38, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well, we are an encyclopedia, actually. We're an encyclopedia that's about Pixar. It's not just a random fansite. :::I'm not sure what you mean when you say "it's working for now". You're still posting stuff, but that doesn't mean it's "working". This is a violation of copyright, and it's not what we intended this wiki to be. -- Danny (talk) 21:48, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I see that the next portion of this has been added, so it's clear that FlagFreak intends to transcribe the entire movie at this point. This goes outside the context of encyclopedic articles. If there's an external link to movie transcripts, I could see linking to them from the individual movie pages, but they don't really belong on an encyclopedia. —Scott (talk) 21:56, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Yeah -- FlagFreak, I hope that you're not continuing to transcribe these sequences... If/when we delete these, then that's going to be a lot of time wasted. -- Danny (talk) 21:59, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::It's not wasted time. Nothing is. (unless you don't have Jesus) We are not just an encyclopedia. Where does it say that? We are a wiki, which is a community. Also, show me that it is a copyright violation. If it is, then I will definitely stop posting these. FLAGFREAK 22:09, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Well, Wikis may vary, but they're generally intended as encyclopedic in scope, and certainly Scott and Danny conceived this one as such. The copyright issue is more apparent with song lyrics, but still a risk, since you're presenting the whole context of the film, minus images and sound only, which is not protected under "fair use," the usual justification for anything on Wikis (similarly, screengrabs are okay for characters and other illustration, but presenting an image of every scene in the movie, bit by bit in sequence, would be just as bad as a transcript). The fact that many sites get away with it (while others are shut down or removed) doesn't justify it. Moreover, it basically hurts the notion of Pixar Wiki as primarily a reputable information database (which is the ideal goal, as it grows), turning into just another fan site, and if, say, we'd want any Pixar artists, researchers, or anyone to view us favorably or assist at some point, it behooves us to keep as close to the encyclopedia level as possible. Scott, Danny, and I are all familiar with this from similar issues over on Muppet Wiki and other wikis, but you might not have spent as much time. In general, it's just an unhealthy risk which doesn't add anything of permanent value, and basically in fact seems to discourage people from seeing/renting/buying the films if the whole movie is written down here (visuals aside). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:42, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Well, we copied over a lot of the policies and help pages from Muppet Wiki, but we forgot to include the transcripts policy. So I've just added it here: Pixar Wiki:Transcripts policy. I think that explains what the goal of a transcript should be, and how to create appropriate transcripts. I'm glad this came up. -- Danny (talk) 22:44, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Thank you so much, Danny. Now I know how to write these. Next time I write them, I'll put them in PWTF (Pixar Wiki Transcript Format). I love you! (Am I allowed to say that, btw ;-) FLAGFREAK 23:28, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, you're not getting this, so let me try to be clearer: ::Don't post any more transcripts. ::Period. No more. The transcripts that you're posting violate the wiki's policy. I'm going to delete the ones you've posted. Don't post any more. -- Danny (talk) 00:45, 17 October 2007 (UTC)